L'enfant lunaire
by lilou-666
Summary: les Cullen ont accueilli une nouvelle venue il y a 50 ans...cette enfant est, certes différente d'eux mais elle n'est pas moins adoré...elle changera leur histoire...VAMPIRE love E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde…et oui, c'est ma seconde fic… pour un début, j'avoue pouvoir faire mieux…mais avant le vrai début des choses sérieuses, j'aime qu'on connaisse les personnages, bien que nous connaissons tous les Cullen. Je tiens à préciser que certains personnages sont tout droit de ma personne et qu'ils sortent tout droit de mon imagination. À vous de les connaître!**

**Chapt.1**

**Edward pov**

J'étais un homme, enfin façon de parler, un homme qu'en le regardant, on pouvait croire qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, mais en réalité se n'était nullement le cas. J'avais 17 ans, physiquement, et mon réel âge répugnerais la plus part des jeunes demoiselles qui me courtisait. Je suis un vampire depuis 1918 et je me porte bien avec ma nouvelle famille. J'avais perdu mes deux parents, avant de moi-même mourir pour devenir ce que je suis. Quand j'étais un humain, ma mère et moi avions attrapé la grippe espagnole. Mon père, sachant qu'il nous perdait tous les deux, avait décidé de se suicider. Ma mère avait supplié le docteur Cullen de me sauver et s'était ce qu'il avait fait, à sa façon. J'avais donc rejoint le rang des Cullen.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions huit vampires dans la villa. Mes deux parents, Carlisle et Esmé, et mes cinq frères et sœurs, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Lérissa. Nous avions tous, enfin presque, le même âge, nous n'avions qu'une légère différence, à l'exception de Lérissa. Elle n'avait que 12 ans. Elle était le joyau de la famille, l'enfant chouchou des parents. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas difficile de tomber sous son charme. Juste en le regardant elle et les parents, on pouvait les croire comme une vraie famille. Lérissa était très différente de nous et elle avait su nous le montrer avec ses dons. À la regarder, elle ne ressemblait nullement à un vampire. Son cœur battait et son sang, qui n'avait aucune odeur, coulait dans ses veines. Elle mangeait, dormait et ressentais les émotions comme les humains, mais sa force et se vitesse incroyable la contredisait dans cette voie. Au départ, Carlisle l'avait prit sous son aile pour démystifier sa vraie nature, même moi, avec mon don de télépathie, j'en étais incapable. Nous étions tous tombé sous son charme et s'est ainsi qu'elle est devenu une Cullen.

J'étais très proche de Lérissa, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Lérissa était extrêmement charmante, mais nous devions cacher son existence à tous les vampires. Lérissa était différente et si les Volturi l'apprenaient, nous aurions tous peur pour elle.

On toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Lérissa bougea légèrement contre moi, elle aimait dormir à mes côtés. J'invitai la personne à entrer et Carlisle, mon père, précéda ma mère. Ils étaient tant attachés à la petite.

-Elle s'est endormit? Demanda Carlisle en s'approchant de mon lit.

J'acquiesçai et baissai mon regard sur ma petite sœur. Son petit corps était entouré de la douillette qui recouvrait mon matelas. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés sur les oreillers.

-Je voulais lui dire que je quittais pour l'hôpital. Elle passera la journée avec Esmé, mais je préfère la laisser dormir, qu'elle reprenne des forces… Tu vas à l'école aujourd'hui?

-Oui Alice m'y force, avouai-je.

-Il parait que la fille du shérif, Isabella, entre au lycée aujourd'hui. Peut-être l'aura tu dans l'un de tes cours.

Mon père se pencha sur Lérissa et lui embrassa le front. Elle bougea légèrement et se tourna sur le dos. Carlisle et Esmé lui firent un sourire conquit avant de sortir de la pièce. Je baissai les yeux sur Lérissa et la détaillai, elle était si différente de nous tous. Ses cheveux noirs, tel une nuit sans étoile, longeaient son corps jusqu'à ses reins. Sa peau blanche, tel une neige tombant du ciel, brillait sous l'éclat d'une luminosité caché par les nuages. Je pouvais revoir ses yeux d'un or doux, renforcé de petite ligne noire, qui transperçaient son visage.

« Edward, école» pensa ma sœur Alice, surexcité, comme toujours.

Je me penchai, à mon tour sur ma petite sœur et l'embrassai sur la joue. Je quittai ma pièce en ayant une drôle d'impression. Ça allait être une journée énormément longue.

**Bella pov **

Je me rendais à l'école, nerveuse. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue à Forks. La dernière fois remontait à mes huit ans, et aujourd'hui j'étais âgée de 17 ans et je devais vivre ici. Malheureusement, je ne connaissais personne, pas même des rencontres anciennes. Je rentrais dans un monde complètement différent de Phéonix.

Ma mère et mon père étaient séparés depuis toujours. Je n'avais que quelque jours lorsque ma mère était partie avec moi, m'éduquant dan l'État de l'Arizona. Un état chaud et, pourtant, ma peau était blanche, comme si j'avais passé ma vie dans un des pôles. J'étais une fille normal, sans atout en particulier, et extrêmement maladroite. Les garçons m'évitaient, me faisant me concentrer davantage sur mes études, ce qui me valait des notes surélevées. Ma mère s'était remariée avec Phil qui voyageait beaucoup. Ils voulaient voir du pays, profiter de leur nouvel amour. Je ne voulais pas être dans leurs pattes, tenir la chandelle, tandis que je n'avais personne pour m'aimer. Phil était très jeune et très différent de mon père. Je n'étais pas trop en accord avec le choix de ma mère. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup Phil, il essayait de prendre la place de mon père. Mon père était un homme simple, comme moi. Ce que j'aimais avec lui, C'est qu'il ne s'attardait jamais, il vivait sa vie et moi la mienne. Le seul inconvénient avec Charlie, S'était l'endroit où il vivait. Je détestais la froideur et l'humidité de Forks.

Lorsque j'entrai sur le parking du lycée, automatiquement, tous les regards sur tournèrent vers moi. Je sentis le rouge de ma gêne me colorer les joues. Je détestais être le centre du monde. Je sortis de ma voiture hésitante. Cette hésitation me mena à ma perte en me faisant glisser sur l'eau gelée sous ma voiture. Ça y était je venais d'arriver et déjà j'allais me faire rire de moi. Heureusement, deux bras costaud vinrent me rattraper d'une chute évidente.

-Oh…je-excusez moi, je suis extrêmement confuse, m'excusai-je en relevant mon regard.

Je crus rêver en voyant l'homme devant moi et qui m'aidait à tenir sur mes pieds. UN ANGE! Ses yeux topaze me fixaient avec une légèrte lueur d'incompréhension, vite suivi d'une lueur de désire qui passa dans ses yeux, puis plus rien. Fascinant.

-Je nous ai simplement évité une vilaine chute à tous les deux. Tu allais me tomber dessus, dit-il d'une voix tranchante avant de s'éloigner vers le lycée en compagnie de cinq personnes, sûrement sa petite gang d'ami.

Génial, déjà je me faisais des ennemis, en plus, ça devait être le gars le plus craquant que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Lorsque je me retournai vers les élèves, après avoir amasser mes effets, je sentis leur regard abasourdi sur moi…_Surtout ne rien faire et simplement marcher vers l'accueil_… Et s'est ce que je fis. Le lycée de Forks ne comptait pas beaucoup d'étudiants. Tout le monde se connaissait et j'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère venu de l'espace, en voyant leur regard braqué sur moi.

-Salut! Tu es la nouvelle? Me demanda une fille à lunette. Isabella, la fille de shérif.

-Les nouvelles vont plus vite qu'on ne le pense, remarquai-je. Je préfère Bella.

-Moi, c'est Angéla, se présenta t-elle. Tout le monde ici ne parle que de toi, même les enseignants nous avertissent qu'on va avoir la fille du shérif dans nos cours…

Elle continua à parler de pleine chose incensé et à une vitesse folle, mais en parti, elle me semblait gentille. Elle était la première à être venue me voir. À la regarder, elle me semblait d'une fille plutôt discrète… mais elle est carrément le contraire.

-Oh… nous avons le premier cours ensemble, s'écria t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur mon horaire, par-dessus mon épaule. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

Je ne pus rien dire ni rien faire, elle m'entraîna à sa suite dans une classe dans le bâtiment B. Angéla parlait et je me contentais de l'écouter, légèrement. Nous allions en langue et elle m'informa de tous les potins sur notre enseignant, monsieur Brower. Une fois dans la classe, je me concentrai sur le petit homme joufflu qui me donnait quelque information sur les cours précédent. D'un coup, je me sentis fixer et pas par n'importe quel regard. Je me retournai à temps pour apercevoir une jeune fille et un jeune homme prendre place à l'arrière, à la même place. On pourrait croire qu'ils sont normaux, mais leurs yeux topaze qui tranchaient leur peau encore plus blanche que la mienne, me laissèrent dans un doute. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me mettais en garde. La jeune fille aussi illuminée qu'un rayon de soleil, me regardais avec un énorme sourire. Ainsi elle semblait taquine, avec ses cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses vêtements excentriques et cette lueur dans son regard. Le jeune homme semblait souffrir en regardant droit devant lui. Il tenait la main de la jeune fille, fermement. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les tempes. Il semblait tellement naturel comparé à sa compagne.

-Vous avez compris, mademoiselle Swan? Me demanda le professeur.

J'acquiesçai en reportant mon regard sur lui. Malgré ses cheveux gris qui démontraient son expérience, il ne me semblait nullement sévère.

-Vous serez en binôme avec Angéla, conclu t-il en me donnant les volumes nécessaires.

Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la classe où Angéla était assise à la table à côté de ses êtres étranges. Je m'assis à la table, évitant de trébucher contre la chaise et sortis mon carnet. J'aimais gribouiller des choses incensées à l'intérieur.

Pendant le cours, mes pensées me dirigèrent vers l'ange qui m'avait retenu d'une chute humiliante ce matin. Sa beauté résonnait dans mon cerveau, me faisant oublier complètement le cours. Ses yeux étaient chasseur de pensées. On n'avait pas le loisir de le faire, lorsqu'il nous capturait comme il me l'avait fait ce matin. J'avais tout de même pu être éblouis par sa beauté angélique, un vrai mannequin. Ses cheveux brun-roux ébouriffé dans tous les sens. Son visage fin, mais carré. Sa mâchoire soulignait son profile et ses lèvres, juste parfaites.

-Bella? Me héla doucement Angéla. On va déjeuner?

-En fait je n'ai pas très faim, mentis-je. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque.

-Mais non, allez viens, m'intima t-elle en me tirant par la main. Tu ne vas pas t'enfermer dans les bouquins sur l'heure du déjeuner.

Dire que je pourrais lui tenir tête était me mentir, elle était si gracieuse, mais jamais j'oserais la contredire. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et fallait mieux ne pas nous y interposer. La cafétéria était dans le bâtiment principal et nous dûmes sortir sous l'humidité pour nous y rendre.

La salle était bondée d'étudiant affamé. Des voix de tous les côtés, s'élevaient. Je suivis Angéla dans la file de la cantine. J'avais juste hâte de sortir de cet enfer, je détestais ces endroits, je me sentais trop compressé.

**Edward pov. **

La jeune fille de ce matin m'intriguait toujours de plus en plus. Elle était si maladroite que je m'avais fait un plaisir de l'aider, mais en la touchant, j'avais senti son odeur si désireuse. Elle s'était confondue en excuse, tandis que mon désir le plus cher avait été de me pencher sur son cou pour me délecter de son jus de survie. Il y a un temps, en tant que vampire, que l'odeur du sang humain nous ne faisait plus aucun effet. Mais avec elle aujourd'hui, en la touchant, j'avais senti les poils de mon dos se redresser, mon venin monter dans ma bouche comme de la bile. En 92 ans de vécue en vampire, jamais je n'avais sentis une telle attirance pour ce breuvage, je m'étais habitué au sang animal, mais j'avais terriblement besoin d'une approche avec elle.

J'entrai dans une villa pleine de vie, mes sœurs et frères sur les talons. Il y avait de la musique populaire qui sortait da la chaîne stéréo, assez forte. Une petite tête noir, passa trop rapidement devant nous, trop vite qu'on la voyait à peine, Esmé derrière elle.

-Euh!... Il y a une fête ici ou quoi? Demanda Emmett.

-Non, ta sœur a décidé de prendre un browni avant son dîner, soupira Esmé. Je déteste ne pas la sentir.

Lérissa grimpa dans les bras d'Emmett la bouche pleine de chocolat. Ma petite sœur pouvait être terriblement enfantin, mais elle pouvait être tout aussi sérieuse. Parfois, s'était même elle qui trouvait solution à nos embrouilles.

-Mais maman, bouda Lérissa. Tes browni sont les meilleurs.

Mes parents nous aimaient trop pour nous en vouloir longtemps. Esmé était une mère née. Elle regarda la petite, longuement avant d'abandonner.

-Va te laver le visage avant que ton père ne voie ça.

J e retournai vers ma petite sœur qui sautait des bras d'Emmett, pour prendre la direction de l'étage. Nous nous ressemblions tous, sauf Lérissa. Elle était jeune et adoré de tous. Elle était la seule à pourvoir battre Emmett sans faire appel à ses dons, la seule qui en connaissait plus que Jasper sur tout, la seule qui était capable de survivre aux journées shopping de ma sœur Alice et la seule a pouvoir supporté Rosalie.

-Comment c'est passé votre journée? Nous demanda Esmé.

-Edward a joué aux héro aujourd'hui, commenta Alice. Il a sauvé la nouvelle d'une vilaine chute. Elle est mignonne, quoi que un peu maladroite, elle est avec nous en langue.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne m'étais pas attardé sur son physique, trop occupé à sentir son odeur fruitée délicieuse.

-J'ai juste réagis en humain, elle allait tomber sur moi, expliquai-je.

-Alors elle est mignonne? Me questionna ma mère.

-Elle est mignonne, je n'ai absolument rien d'autre à dire sur son sujet.

_Ce qui est faux puisque je n'avais qu'une envi, m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour pouvoir repenser à cette douceur. _

-Edward! S'écria Alice outrée. Elle est plus que mignonne, abruti, j'ai dit ça pour te faire réagir. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ses petites rougeurs délicates qui colorent ses joues à chaque fois qu'elle t'aperçoit de près ou de loin?

-D'accord, elle est peut-être attirante, mais c'est beaucoup trop risqué pour Lérissa. Isabella Swan est la fille du shérif, son cœur bat, son sang coule dans ses veines et son odeur, lorsque tu es près d'elle, est tout simplement magique.

-Tu pourrais faire comme Tanya, un petit coup d'un soir avec la nouvelle et puis bye bye! Proposa Emmett.

Je grognai en me retournant vers Emmett. Quelle idiotie de croire que j'étais capable de faire une chose pareille. Tanya était une cousine de l'Alaska qui collectionnait les hommes, elle avait une préférence pour les humains. Tanya couchait avec eux une nuit entière, puis elle les jetait aux oubliettes, après s'en être abreuvé. On pouvait boire le sang d'un humain sans le tuer ou la transformer, il tombait dans un état d'inconscience et ne se rappelait plus de rien. Tanya faisait ceci à tous les soirs, mais moi, j'avais beaucoup trop de respect pour une femme pour le faire.

-Inutile de te préciser, Edward, qu'Emmett blaguait, intervint Esmé.

Entre nous, s'était très tendu. Nous avions tous une personne qu'on appréciait moins dans la maison. Moi, s'était Emmett. Pourtant, on pourrait croire du contraire en le regardant. Il ressemblait à un ours délicat, mais ses blagues douteuses avaient le don de me sortir de mes gons.

Je m'éloignai du hall pour rejoindre ma chambre. Le seul endroit où s'étais juste moi. Esmé avait prit la peine de nous demander, à chacun d'entre nous, ce qui nous plaisait pour notre chambre. Ainsi, elle était à mon image.

En chemin, j'entendis les sanglots de Lérissa provenant de sa chambre. Nous étions que tous les deux sur cet étage. La maison en contenait trois et nous avions la chance d'avoir le deuxième pour nous deux, s'étais pour le simple fait de protéger ma petite sœur de tous les côtés. Je changeai ma trajectoire pour aller voir ma petite sœur. Nous détestions tous lorsqu'elle pleurait. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte, me permettant ainsi une vue sur son paradis rose. Tout était en rose et blanc. Coloré, à l'image de Lérissa. Je me glissai dans la pièce, je savais qu'elle savait que j'étais là. Ma petite sœur était assise sur un petit banc encastré dans le mur de sa fenêtre, ce qui lui permettait de voir à l'extérieur.

Lérissa avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et les tenaient contre son buste. Ses cheveux noirs lisses tombaient autour de son visage, baigné de larme.

-Pourquoi toujours se chicaner? Dit –elle. Ça ne sert à rien, sauf à blesser les personnes aux alentours.

-C'est ça qui te fait pleurer ainsi? Lui demandai-je.

-Ça n'est pas rien, Edward. Un jour tout va empirer et détruire notre famille.

-Ce n'est pas une petite chicane qui va détruire notre famille, princesse. Nous sommes beaucoup trop attaché pour ça.

-Tu n'es pas attaché à Emmett, Rose ne l'est pas avec Alice, Jasper est le seul neutre dans tout ça, et encore il déteste quand il sait que j'en sais plus… Papa arrive! Annonça t-elle en sautant de son perchoir.

-Lérissa, nous étions ainsi bien avant que tu ne rejoignes nos rangs. D'Accord? On ne peut change qui nous sommes.

Elle passa devant moi, sans m'accorder un regard. Doutait-elle de quelque chose?

-Tu pourrais être surpris, murmura t-elle avant de quitter se pièce pour aller rejoindre son papa adoré.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là?

**Alors chapitre terminer, et oui il y a de la chicane dans les Cullen, mais ce n'est qu'un peu de jalousie. Disons que j'aime bien la petite Lérissa, elle est attachante et comme on le dit très douée. Nous allons connaître ses dons dans le prochain chapitre, enfin…**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde... et oui s'est le deuxième chapitre pour cette fic, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre... je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour les possibles fautes dans les textes, mais je ne suis pas une pro du français... donc je suis extrêmement désole. Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'espère qui vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapt.2**

**Edward pov**

Une fois mon père arrivé, nous avions tous été disposé à nos occupations habituelles. Disons qu'on n'osait pas contredire le père Cullen. Lérissa était dans la cuisine avec les parents, tandis que j'écoutais un vieux film qui passait à la télévision avec Alice et Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie discutaient dans un coins. Nous étions avec les personnes qui nous semblait... le plus nous apprécier.

-J'ai à vous parler, les enfants, nous annonça mon père qui s'installait à la table de la salle à manger avec Lérissa sur les genoux.

Nous nous levâmes, tous, sans exception, et nous allâmes nous installer à la table. Il était très rare que Carlisle avait quelque chose à nous annoncer, dans ce cas, s'était quelque chose d'important. Nous nous assîmes à la table et je plongeai mon regard sur notre père. Carlisle était surprenant, il avait l'allure de notre meneur. Il était assis droit sur sa chaise, portant un regard neutre à tous, sauf à Esmé et à Lérissa.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Jasper.

-Votre soeur a senti une force inhabituel l'habiter et ce, suite à l'un de ses rêves. Elle a vu plusieurs vampires, en famille, comme nous, venir à Forks. Elle dit qu'elle n'a jamais vu de telles auras et qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus brillantes que les nôtres.

Ma petite soeur avait un don de vision assez complexe. Elle voyait les auras des vampires et non celles des humains. Les couleurs lui permettaient de connaître le fond des gens, même leur plus profond secret. Plus la brillance était élevé, plus ses vampires étaient fort.

-Les couleurs étaient flou ou indécise, ce qui veux dire que ses vampires ne connaissent pas encore qui ils sont, ils sont perdu dans leur âme, précisa Lérissa.

-Des nouveaux nés? Proposa Esmé en touchant le bras de la petite lui apportant du réconfort.

-Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà vu des nouveaux nés de mes yeux et ils avaient une couleur bien défini, certes d'un brillance incroyable, mais la couleur était bien concrète, avoua t-elle.

Lérissa voyait nos auras tout le temps, mais elle s'y habituait. Elle voyait nos corps lorsqu'on lui parlait, mais dans ses visions elle ne voyait que nos couleurs, même pour nous qui vivait toujours avec elle. Cependant, elle nous reconnaissait dans ses visions, puisqu'elle savait différencier nos couleurs.

-Il va falloir se tenir à la fut des nouvelles, il va falloir surveiller les alentours et ne jamais laisser votre soeur seule. Elle est, certes, plus forte que nous tous, mais ils se sont peut-être préparé à ça. Alice, j'aimerais que tu surveille la moindre décision prise à notre encontre. Edward, ton esprit devra toujours resté ouvert. Pour les autres, vous vous relayerez pour surveiller votre petite soeur. Pour toi, princesse, tu nous tiens au courant le plus possible des changements... Autre chose, j'ai un congret en fin de semaine à Washington. Je partirai, donc avec Esmé et votre soeur pour la fin de semaine entière. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, gardez la maison intacte. Si vous voulez vous battre, allez en forêt, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive comme à la maison en Angleterre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre les garçons?

Nous répondîmes tous par l'affirmation. En Angleterre, il y a 10 ans, une simple partie d'échec entre Emmett et Jasper avait détruit la maison au complet. Les parents n'était sortit que pour une journée.

-Papa, je suis fatiguée.

-Bien sure, princesse, monte avec maman, je vous rejoins.

Lérissa tombait rapidement de fatigue. Ses dons lui en demandaient beaucoup. Elle sauta des genoux de Carlisle et monta à l'étage avec Esmé. Mon père attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre de Lérissa se referme avant de nous toiser, l'air grave.

-Maintenant, on m'écoute attentivement. J'ai supporté vos chamailleries assez longtemps, pendant cinquante ans, et ce depuis l'arrivé de votre jeune soeur. Vous êtes attaché les uns aux autres et ej ne comprend pas votre comportement. Lérissa voulait rester ici en fin de semaine, mais j'ai décidé qu'elle venait avec nous. Vous allez profité de cette fin de semaine pour régler vos différents.

Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle nous parler ainsi. Nous devions mentir à Lérissa, pour ne pas qu'elle croit que tout était de sa faute. Ce n'était pas le cas, évidement, mais tout avait commencé avec son arrivé. Carlisle soupira avant de prendre le chemin vers la chambre de Lérissa. Nous restâmes, ici, assient à cette table, dans un silence profond. Mon père avait raison, tout devait cesser.

**Carlisle pov**

Tout ça avait assez durer, la chicane et la bataille entre certains d'entre nous pesaient sur toute la famille, surtout ma femme et me plus jeune fille. Je ne comprenais pas comment tout avait commencé, avant nous étions une famille unie, une famille qui se souciait des problèmes de l'une des membres de notre famille.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre de ma fille, je la regardais avec ma femme discutant assise sur le lit. Esmé était occupée à faire deux nattes à Lérissa pour ne pas que ses long cheveux noirs ne faisse ne nœud pendant son sommeil.

-Pourquoi papa veut absolument que je vienne avec vous à Washington?

Esmé lui sourit avant de répondre à la question.

-Carlisle travaille toute la semaine, tôt le matin jusqu'à tard le soir, il ne te voit que très peu par jour. Souvent, ton père passe des heures et des heures à te regarder pendant ton sommeil parce qu'il trouve qu'il est moins présent pour toi qu'il ne l'est pour les autres. Vois-tu, Carlisle peut passer toute la nuit avec le reste de la famille, puisque nous ne dormons pas, mais toi oui. La fin de semaine est le seul moment qu'il peut passer avec toi.

Il est vrai que je travaillais beaucoup, mais l'hôpital avait besoin de moi, un peu trop selon nous tous. J'étais heureux qu'Esmé ait détourner la question. Je ne voulais pas que la plus jeune sache qu'elle ne pouvait rester à cause des problèmes de ses frères.

-On ne dort pas encore, princesse, la taquinai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Lérissa leva ses petites prunelles dorés vers moi. Elle était vraiment charmante avec son regard enfantin et son sourire taquin. Je m'approchai de la petite et la prit dans mes bras. Il était beaucoup trop facile pour elle de se faire délicate. En forêt elle devait rester près de nous parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une odeur délicate. Lérissa dégageait une petite odeur de nature, mais nous devions avoir un nez très fin pour la sentir, même pour nous les vampires il était difficile de la sentir.

-Au lit, mademoiselle, lui ordonnai-je en la déposant sur son matelas.

-Pourquoi les garçons se chicanent-ils toujours? Les filles font un effort elles.

-Princesse, ces choses ne te regarde pas. Ni moi ni ta mère pouvons faire quelque chose pour ses gamins là... ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

-Est-ce que vous m'aimez?

-Quel question princesse. Bien sure que nous t'aimons.

-Ma chérie, tu es celle que nous avons longtemps attendu, ton père et moi, lui assura Esmé.

Je me penchai sur le front de Lérissa et embrassai cette peau douce. La petite bailla avant de se laisser tomber sur ses coussins. Esmé s'étendit près d'elle et se mit à lui caresser la joue, tandis que je gardais se petite main dans la mienne.

-Endors-toi maintenant.

**Bella pov**

Les premiers jours se sont passé sans encombres, enfin de mon côté. Elle était gentille, M,avait fait rencontrer des personnes sympa et elle me faisait oublier l'ange à côté de moi en biologie. L'homme qui m'avait éviter une mauvaise chute devant tout le lycée le premier jour de mon arrivé et d'une beauté extraordinaire était mon partenaire en biologie. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule classe depuis le début de la semaine. Le cour avait été chargé évitant un possible échange de parole. Depuis ce cours, je vivais avec son simple visage dans ma tête, ne sachant même pas son prénom.

Ses cheveux brun-roux coiffé n'importe comment lui donnait un petit air enfantin, délinquant et terriblement sexy. Ses pommettes donnait à son visage un côté encore plus charmant et ses yeux d'un or doux et brillant transperçait son visage blanc comme neige.

-Bella? Tu es déjà réveillée? Se surprit mon père en entrant dans la cuisine. Tout ça, c'est pour nous?

-Euh...oui, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait reprendre nos habitudes d'avant.à

-Le petit-déjeuner du mercredi, se souvint-il. Comment oublier ça?

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup, mais c'est notre premier mercredi petit-déjeuner ensemble depuis si longtemps. Et je ne sais plus vraiment ce que tu aimes.

Je me retournai vers la table où trônait brioche, muffin, toast, crêpe, oeuf, bacon, saucisses, etc... tout pour faire un bon petit-déjeuner.

-Tu sais, je ne suis plus aussi difficile qu'avant. Toute ses choses ont l'air délicieuse, s'exclama Charlie en s'assoyant à la table.

Prenant son assiette, il la fourra d'un peu de tout. Je m'approchai à mon tour, laissant la vaisselle de côté et empli mon assiette de toute bonne chose. Le mercredi déjeuner était une habitude qu'on avait prit mon père et moi, lors de mon enfance. Charlie me disait qu'il fallait toujours un petit-déjeuner de fin de semaine en plein milieu d'une semaine... selon lui ça nous donnait des forces pour passer le restant de la semaine et d'attendre au dimanche avant un autre déjeuner ainsi. S'était idiot, oui, mais ça me permettais de déjeuner avec mon père.

-Alors au lycée, tout se passe bien?

-On peut dire ça, j'ai rencontré la fille du pasteur Weber, Angéla, elle est sympa. Elle m'a fait rencontrer ses amis, donc nous passons les heures libres ensemble... les cours sont un peu ennuyant, je connais déjà la matière on l'a étudié à Pheonix.

-C'est bien donc tu a surement beaucoup de devoir?

-Beaucoup oui, mais ils se font rapidement puisque je connais déjà la matière.

-Je ne viendrai pas dîner ce soir, Billy m'invite à regarder le match chez lui. Tu te souviens de Billy Black?

-Ouais le père de Jacob... disons que je ne m'entends plus très bien avec lui.

En repartant pour Pheonix, lors de mes huit ans, Jacob m'avait demandé d'être sa petite-amie... et si jeune que ça, mais il avait tout fait rater. De toute façon on était jeune, je ne me souvenais plus très bien de lui.

-Oui, donc si tu veux commander ou te faire à manger... bref tu fais ce que tu veux.

Mon père se leva pour quitter en direction de son poste de police, Charlie sera toujours Charlie. Rien ne me tentais de me rendre au lycée aujourd'hui, en plus je commençais en biologie. J'allais revoir l'ange de mon esprit.

* * *

J'entrai dans le bâtiment C, celui où se déroulais mon cours, presque trempé. Il pleuvait à l'extérieur, rien ne changeait à Forks.

-Hé, Bella? S'écria la voix de Mike Newton dans mon dos.

Je me raidis en entendant cette voix et me retournai pour voir les cheveux châtain de Newton s'approcher de moi. Il était l'un des amis d'Angéla et il partageait mon cour de biologie.

-Bonjour, Mike, le saluai-je.

Mike était assez beau physiquement, attention je dis bien physiquement parce que son intérieur laissait à désirer il était un con fini. Ses cheveux châtains couraient sur son front et il avait de magnifique yeux bleu. Il était, certes beau, mais beaucoup trop con et dragueur à mon goût.

-Alors, prête à parler science de l'espace? Il paraît que Monsieur Steven met le nom des filles dans un bonnet et fait piger les garçons, pour connaître les équipes.

-On ne travaille pas en binôme? M'étranglai-je, je voulais absolument connaître l'homme assis à côté de moi.

-Non, c'est l'un des seuls travaux qu'on fait une pige. Pourquoi? Ça te dérange, on pourrait être ensemble.

Super! S'était justement pour ça que je détestais les piges, souvent je me ramassais des idiots comme Newton. Pour une fois que j'aurais pu travailler avec quelqu'un de compétent, parce que oui, l'homme à mes côtés était plus que compétent, il était un bon élève et il était attentif au cours.

Je soupirai en entrant dans la classe et remarquai que le professeur commençait déjà à écrire nos noms sur un bout de papier. Relevant les yeux sur ma table, j'y vis ce jeune homme parfait me regarder de son regard à couper le souffle. Je m'approchai rougissante et m'installai à mon tabouret.

-Alors, c'est toi Isabella Swan, la fille dont tout le monde parle, me dit-il d'une voix soigné comme du velours. Je suis Edward Cullen, désolé de ne pas m'être présenté au dernier cours. Disons qu'il était chargé.

-En effet, il l'était, acquiesçai-je encore surprise qu'il me parle. Je préfère juste Bella pour mon prénom.

-Et bien ce surnom te va à ravir, j'avoue ne pas pouvoir trouver mieux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour penser, puis il se ravisa posant un regard doux sur moi. Il m'offrit un sourire en coins magnifique qui m'intimida d'avantage.

-Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour lundi, je suis extrêmement, trop voir, maladroite.

-La vilaine chute? Ce n'est rien je t'assure. Je préfère pouvoir te rattraper que te voir blesser. Sinon, comment j'apprendrais à te connaître?

-Tu m'aurais connu, puisque nous aurions partagé la même chambre à l'urgence.

Il éclata d'un rire doux, avant de se concentrer, tout comme moi, sur l'enseignant qui commençait son cour.

Monsieur Steven était un professeur énergique, il en était même étourdissant. Je baissai mes yeux sur mon carnet et regardai mes nombreux gribouillis plein de couleur tout droit sortit de mes rêves... de mon secret. J'attrapai mon crayon et allai remplir un espace blanc, d'un petit coeur mauve lilas. L'éternel signe d'un amour fort, mais caché.

-Tu es amoureuse? Me demanda Edward en posant son regard sur mon carnet.

-Non je gribouille ce que je vois, ce qui me passe par la tête.

-Et c'est un coeur qui te passe à l'esprit à l'instant? Pendant un cours de biologie? Me taquina t-il.

Je posai mon crayon et me concentrai sur l'homme qui partageait ma table. Son petit sourire en coins était scotché à ses lèvres parfaitement pleines. Il était vilain de me faire autant rougir et désirer son corps, mais il était tellement craquant.

-Edward Cullen?

-Oui, Monsieur Steven, répondit Edward sans quitter mes prunelles rempli d'un désire secret.

-Lâcher donc votre camarade des yeux et venez piger votre coéquipière, lui pria l'enseignant.

D'un coup, tous les regards des élèves se braquèrent sur nous, mais moi j'étais accaparé par cet ange tentateur. Il m'offrit un clin d'oeil avant de se lever et d'aller piger le nom dans le bonnet.

-Quelle douce coïncidence, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Cullen, annonça le professeur avec le nom qu'Edward avait pigé, entre les mains.

-Tout à fait! Répondit-il.

-Isabella Swan, vous travaillerez avec monsieur Cullen, m'informa l'enseignant.

Je regardais monsieur Steven stupéfaite. J'allais travailler avec Edward! Moi, Isabella Swan, allais travailler avec le mec le plus craquant de la terre. Edward revint à la table, tout souriant. Il était encore plus craquant ainsi.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de travailler avec moi, me dit-il.

-Non, j'en suis même ravie, dis-je.

-Tu as une idée? Demanda t-il. Je suis très ouvert.

-Je pense que le planétarium pourrait nous aider à trouver un bon sujet. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Bonne idée, acquiesça t-il. Ce soir?

-Pourquoi pas! Mon père est sortit pour la soirée.

-Je viens te prendre à dix-neuf heure?

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. J'amassai mes effets, avant de les mettre dans mon sac et posai un regard gênée sur Edward.

-J'ai une voiture, je pourrais t'y rejoindre, m'enquis-je.

-Non, j'ai décidé que je t'y emmenais. Ce n'est pas très loin et je suis un excellent conducteur. Tu seras rentré à temps... _il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres touchant presque mon lobe d'oreille..._ laisse-moi ce plaisir Bella.

-Je … Edward.

-Non, c'est décidé, je serais chez toi à dix-neuf heure, soit prête, me coupa t-il.

Voyant qu'il avait bien décidé, je me contentai d'acquiescer et je le regardai dans son sourire. Il était magnifique. Se relevant, il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux qui tombait sur ma joue derrière mon oreille. Il m'offrit un petit sourire craquant avant de sortir de la classe. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment stupide avec se sourire niais sur mes lèvres, mais peu importe, j'allais sortir avec Edward Cullen ce soir.

* * *

**C'est la fic d'un autre chapitre... vraiment désolé pour le retard et pour les fautes qu'il y a... nous remarquons que Bella nous cache quelque chose, mais quoi? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt.3**

La journée avait passé à une lenteur folle. Je voulais juste être à ce soir. Oui je sais, Edward Cullen ne m'avait parlé qu'une seule fois, mais je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Il était mystérieux et passionnant.

-Bella?

Mon regard dévia sur Angéla. Elle me regardait avec une petite moue qui en disait long.

-Quoi?

-Tu baves en le regardant, s'enquit-elle. C'est juste Edward Cullen, bien que Jessica ne soit pas d'accord avec ça, ils sont tellement différents de nous tous, et ils s'isolent.

Je reposai mon regard sur les Cullen. Le corps élancé se distinguait parmi ses frères et soeurs. Il parlait avec une fille, celle qui ressemblait à une pile électrique et qui partageait mon cour de langue.

-Regarde-les Angie. C'est justement leur mystère qui m'attire tant.

-Edward Cullen ne veut aucune fille dans ce lycée, même pas pour un coup d'un soir. Aucune fille ne l'intéresse à Forks.

Comme si il nous avait entendue, il releva son regard de mer doré sur moi. J'étais banale à côté de lui. Le voir dans ses vêtements de mannequin, voir son visage parfait, ses cheveux brillants, m'attiraient davantage à son égart.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Edward doit bien apprécier quelqu'un dans ce lycée.

-Tu le détailles trop... Je te laisse Bell's, à demain, me salua t-elle.

Je la laissai me quitter et je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Quelque chose de terriblement attirant émanait d'Edward Cullen.

-Alors on parle de moi?

Je sursautai et me retournai vers cet homme. Edward se tenait derrière moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Sa voix était douce comme du velour.

-Je t'ai fait peur? Excuse-moi ce n'était pas mon intention.

-...

-On se voit toujours ce soir?

Je me contentai de simplement hocher le tête et plongeai mes yeux chocolats dans ses yeux emprisonneur. Derrière ses cils bruns, son regard devint presque noir. Noir d'un désir sans fin et indéchiffrable... Pour moi? Je fronçai les sourcils, comment... comment une regard pouvait-il changer aussi rapidement et ainsi?

-19 Heures je suis à ta porte.

Puis il s'éloigna. J'allais devenir folle, avec un homme comme lui, avant la fin de la soirée. Edward Cullen m'intriguait encore plus...

**Eward pov**

J'étais fou, fou d'attirance pour cette jeune brunette. Physiquement, elle était des plus attirante pour moi. Son corps était parfait, petit et élégant. Il me restait à la connaître, quoi de mieux qu'une sortie que tous les deux.

Ça faisait un moment déjà que j'étais dans ma voiture, un peu plus loin de la maison de Bella. J'étais partit tôt de la villa, pour calmer mes ardeurs, mais s'était sans succès. Je n'avais que plus hâte de la retrouver chez elle. Rien qu'en biologie, Bella avait su faire sortir l'homme en moi et non ce monstre que j'essayais d'enfouir en moi. Et ce rien qu'avec son regard feutré, son sourire craquant et ses rougeurs éblouissantes. Alice avait raison, elles étaient des plus charmantes. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être un vampire. Lorsque noue le sommes et que nous passons plusieurs années à réagir comme un humain. De tels réactions venant de ma part étaient dangereuses pour Bella. Trop voir, mais j'étais prêt à prendre ce risque pour l'humain qui était caché au fond de moi.

Une fois décidé, j'engageai ma voiture devant la demeure de Bella. Petite maison blanche aux volets noirs. Simple et jolie, comme la belle qui y habitait. J'apercevais du mouvement à l'intérieur et un coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Bella était nerveuse.

L'air frais frappa mon visage me permettant de sentir l'odeur du sang. Une odeur délicieuse, celle de Bella. Je montait jusqu'au porche et toquai à la porte.

-Salut, me salua t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Tu sors! La taquinai-je, avant de remarqué qu'elle s'était changé, ses habits de la journée aurait suffit.

Bella portait un débardeur turquoise avec un col en v et une pantalon noir. Elle était chaussé de petite ballerine noir, ses cheveux tombant autour de sa poitrine.

-Humm... ouais je sors avec un garçon, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Sortir ou travailler, me semble t-il?

-Un peu des deux, nous allons sortir au planétarium et travailler sur notre exposé... _elle était terriblement intelligente pour avoir pensé à cette réplique, elle était vraiment bien dite..._ Je te croyais plus brillant.

-Vu de cette angle, c'est vrai. Pour moi, sortir est signe d'un rendez-vous.

-Peut-être la prochaine fois, murmura t-elle aussi bas que possible..._Étant humain je n'aurais rien entendue..._ On y va?

-Après toi!

Bella attrapa son blouson en cuir, ses clés et ferma derrière elle. Ses cheveux volèrent au vent et celui-ci colora les joues de Bella d'un rose tendre. J'ouvris la portière et aidai la belle à s'installer dans ma Volvo. Je contournai ma voiture et m'installai derrière le volant. Je nous engageai vers le planétarium de Port Angeles.

-Certaine phénomène spatiaux sont vraiment intéressant, commentai-je. Donc si tu en préfères un tu me le dis.

-Je fais deux avec l'espace, rigola t-elle. Je crois que tu en connais beaucoup que moi à ce sujet.

-Je dirais que j'en connais beaucoup plus que toi sur bien des sujets, Bella, lui affirmai-je.

Je posai mon regard sur la route pour éviter le sien. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais moins qu'elle en saurait à mon sujet, mieux elle se porterait. Je n'aimais mentir à personne, donc je disais la vérité, mais très brièvement. Il est vrais que j'en connaissais beaucoup plus que Bella. Comparé, aux nombreuses histoires que j'entendais et que nombreuses choses que je voyais, Bella était des plus ignorantes de tous ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne devait pas assez se méfier pour avoir une telle confiance en moi. Une confiance irréelle et inimaginable.

-Nous en avons beaucoup à faire? Me demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je parles de la route.

-Même si je conduits vite, nous en avons pour une bonne vingtaine de minute, c'est certains.

-Alors parle-moi de toi, je n'aime pas les trajets silencieux.

-Toi, m'enquis-je, toi parle-moi de toi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai une vie morne et banale.

-Je suis sure que tu te trompes, pourquoi avoir déménagé à Forks?

-Ma mère c'est mariée avec un jeune adulte qui se prend pour mon père et pour le roi du monde. Ils voulaient voyagé, voir le monde. Certes, j'aurais bien aimé aller à Londre ou à Paris avec ma mère, mais vu que c'est un nouveau couple, ils passent leur temps à se bécoter ou à se coller. Je ne voulais pas tenir la chandelle. Un jour, j'irai en Europe, à mon tour... et puis je me suis toujours bien entendue avec mon père.

-Tu vois, c'est intéressant. Histoire typique des familles reconstitués.

Je me tournai vers elle à temps pour voir son léger sourire. Cette histoire semblait plus l'atteindre qu'elle ne le disait. Bella devait aimer se mère, autant que son père.

**Lérissa pov.**

Je détestais me sentir fatiguée. Il y a cinquante ans, j'avais cru qu'intégrer une famille de vampire m'aurait fait changer. Tout était le contraire, mais au moins je me sentais aimé. Carlisle et Esmé m'offraient tout ce que mes parents ne m'avaient pas offert, parce que oui, mes parents biologiques étaient vivants et à quelque part sur cette terre. À une place que je ne voulais pas savoir. Les Cullen son ma famille.

Depuis le début de la semaine, je faisais des prémonitions effrayante. J'étais la seule à connaître cette prémonition au complet. D'après les les auras sombres que je voyais et les lys blancs qui parsemaient le terrain, rien ne marchait comme il se devait.

Les Cullen comptaient tous sur moi, ils savaient que j'étais la plus forte, malgré mon jeune âge. Comme Edward je lisais dans les pensées, mais ils l'ignoraient tous. Ce don me dérangeait, tout le monde m'adorait, mais personne ne me connaissais réellement.

-Hé ma louloutte, tout va bien, tu es fatiguée? Me demanda Emmett en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

-Je pense, tout simplement.

-À quoi?

-Rien qui te concerne, Emmett.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose, que tu ne veux rien nous dire.

-C'est justement, il n'y a rien à dire.

Je quittais la télévision du regard et tournai le tête vers la salle à manger. Ma mère préparait mon repas en chantonnant doucement. Elle était heureuse et attendait papa avec impatience. J'avais envi de tout raconter à papa, mais quand j'essayais d'y arriver, quelque chose m'y bloquait.

-Je suis rentré, souffla mon père en entrant dans la villa.

Bien que mon père adorait être médecin, il avait toujours hâte de rentrer à la maison, de nous retrouver. Surtout Esmé, ils vivaient un réel amour ensemble. Les regarder s'enlacer et s'embrasser nous faisait envier leur parfaite union. Mes parents étaient magnifique.

Je me levai et rejoignis la cuisine, lorsque mon père arrivait , j'aimais lui parler de ma journée et rajoutai quelques éléments à propos de mes prémonitions. Papa se retourna vers moi en entendant mes pas. Je m'en voulais terriblement de leurs mentir. Esmé m'avait accueillis rapidement comme l'enfant qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle me choyait. Papa m'adorait, j'étais sa princesse. Lorsque j'avais trouvé Carlisle, il s'était montré tellement adorable avec moi, comme un père ferait avec son enfant. Je pouvais vieillir, avec ma capacité, j'en étais capable, mais je ne me lassais jamais des petites attentions que mes parents me donnaient.

-Ça va, ma princesse? Tu as passé une bonne journée? Me demanda papa qui aidait maman à préparer mon repas.

-Longue, je me sentais étouffée. J'aimerais pouvoir sortir plus souvent, avouai-je.

-Tu étais avec Esmé toute la journée, tu lui as demandé de sortir?

Je secouai de la tête, faisant en sorte que mes cheveux caressent mon visage. Je ne dirais pas que je suis enfermé dans la villa, je pouvais sortir dans la forêt autour de la villa, mais il fallait que je prévienne à cause de mon odeur. Puisque je ne sentais rien, au moment où je sortais, ma famille devait être à l'écoute des bruits aux alentours.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte prendre l'air après ton repas, tous les deux? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Tu sais papa, je suis une grande fille, capable de sortir seule dans les bois.

-Je sais, mais je dois te parler au sujet de tes prémonitions. Et je ne veux rien dire avec les oreilles indiscrètes d'Emmett. Tu es la seule à pouvoir bien répondre à mes questions.

**Bella pov.**

Nous étions rapidement rentré chez moi. Le planétarium était, certes fantastique, mais avec tous ce qu'il nous montrait, il était difficile pour nous de choisir. Edward ne semblait nullement intéressé par le sujet universel. Il attendait simplement que je trouve une idée, mais tout ne semblait pas l'intéressé et pour moi tout semblait intéressant.

Nous étions assis au sol dans le salon devant de nombreux documents. Il était 23H passé et nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé.

-Tu peux le dire si je suis ennuyeuse, m'exclamai-je en poussant les feuilles qui était sur moi. Je peux le comprendre.

-Tu n'es pas ennuyeuse Bella, au contraire. C'est juste que j'ai déjà fait plusieurs projets au sujet de l'univers. Ça commence à me lasser.

-D'accord, alors, parlons... dis-je en me retournant vers lui. Parle-moi de toi, tu connais une partie de ma vie et je ne connais pratiquement rien de toi.

-Nous avons emménagé ici, il y a deux ans. Nous étions en Alaska avec de la famille. Le métier de mon père fait en sorte que nous déménageons beaucoup, mais nous aimons changé d'air. Comme tu dois probablement le savoir, nous avons tous été adopté.

-Je l'ignorais.

Edward se redressa contre le canapé, étirant son corps parfaitement musclé, et il se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux scrutaient les miens à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Edward m'épatait avec un simple regard, je me sentais prise sous sa délicieuse emprise. J'étais comme un pantin devant lui, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Edward se rapprocha de moi et poussa mes cheveux derrières mes épaules, laissant sa main sur ma nuque.

-Nous avons tous été adopté, à l'exception de ma petite soeur Lérissa. Ma mère a succombé à la maladie alors que j'étais très jeune et mon père a mit fin à ses jours. Le docteur Cullen m'a trouvé dans un orpheline à Londre, il y était pour un congrès, avec sa femme, Esmé. Ensuite, nous avons accueilli Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Nous avons tous, à peu près le même âge. C'est alors que nous n'avions que 5 et 6 ans qu'Esmé à donné naissance à Lérissa, m'informa t-il en détournant son regard.

-Vous êtes nombreux, c'est différent de mon enfance seule. Je préférerai avoir des frères et des soeurs.

-Il y a des inconvénients, puisque nous sommes beaucoup dans la maison. Il y a das chicanes, beaucoup de différence. Ça fait longtemps que ça dure.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne qui était sur ma nuque. Sa peau était froide, très froide. Ce simple effleurement me donna des frissons. S'était surprenant, mais agréable comme sensation. Edward souffla et retourna, enfin, son regard d'une mer doré vers moi.

-Est-ce que tu caches quelque chose? Tu es si mystérieux.

-Caché n'est pas exact, Bella. Puisque si tu le trouvais, je ne le nierais pas. C'est plutôt un gros secret de famille. Et... je prends le côtés mystérieux comme un compliment.

Je souris rougissante et baissai mon regard sur son avant-bras, puisque je ne pouvais pas voir sa main posé sur mon cou. Ses doigts entamèrent une petite caresse sur ma peau. Il était surprenant de sentir un peau aussi froide contre soi, je n'en revenais toujours pas.

D'un coup, la main d'Edward me quitta et retomba lourdement sur ses cuisses. Mes yeux remontèrent le long de son corps jusqu'à son visage. Ses prunelles incandescentes regardaient vers l'extérieur.

-Je devrais rentrer,, m'annonça t-il, comme déçu.

J'acquiesçai, je n'allais pas le retenir, même si cela me tentais extrêmement. Je le regardais assembler ses effets et je le raccompagnais à la porte.

-Je suis désolé de partir ainsi, comme un voleur, mais il commence à se faire tard et ton père ne doit pas tarder.

-Je comprend.

-Ne pense surtout pas que je m'en vais à cause que tu es ennuyante, dit-il. Tu es une personne loin de l'être. Tu pourrais venir chez moi, vendredi, nous pourrions continuer le projet et se mettre d'accord sur un sujet.

-Très bien.

Edward se pencha légèrement vers moi et posa un baiser glacé sur mon front.

-Tu es la personne la plus impressionnante et la plus fabuleuse sur cette terre, Bella.

M'offrant un petit sourire en coin, Edward quitta la maison. Cet homme était parfaitement impressionnant.

**

* * *

**

**Coucou et oui, un nouveau chapitre, certes petit, voir peut-être trop... personnellement je dirais que l'intéressant arrive dans le prochain chapitre, nous en apprendrons plus sur le secret de Bella. Je dois vous dire que j'ai un petit problème avec mon ordinateur, donc je ne posterais que une fois que je le pourrai, soyez indulgent. A+ et au prochain chapitre... Alexe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt.4**

**Lérissa pov**

Mes rêves étaient de plus en plus étranges, une couleur encore inconnue pour moi, s'amplifiait. Je ne connaissais pas encore les définitions de couleurs par cœur. Chaque couleur d'aura représentait bien la personnalité des vampires. Je n'avais jamais vu la couleur pêche auparavant, et je n'en connaissais pas plus la signification. Pêche imprimait en moi une sensation de réconfort utile et d'une énorme force têtue. Je ne comprenais pas comment une aura pouvait m'apporter de tels sensations.

Je me levai de mon lit et me penchai pour atteindre le dessous. Je tirai mon calepin vert jusqu'à moi et m'assis au centre de ma chambre. S'était ainsi que je pouvais bien sentir les vibrations des auras. J'ouvris mon carnet et laissai les pages défiler devant mes yeux, ainsi que les couleurs d'auras que j'y avais inscrit. Le rouge était en premier, puisque s'était la couleur que je percevais le plus souvent chez les vampires. Elle énonçait la cruauté envers ceux qui nous entourait, leurs âmes étaient saccagé. J'attrapai mon stylos et posai la mine sur une nouvelle page banche. J'écrivis en haut de la page ''_pêche_'' et fermai les yeux, tentant de me remémorer une certaine discussion envers cette couleur. Je canalisais mon esprit sur Raphael, il était le seul à m'avoir expliquer mon rôle puisqu'il était, lui-aussi, comme moi. Raphael avait été le marqueur de ma vie passé, mon point d'encrage, il était mon lié.

-Lérissa, princesse? Me héla doucement la voix de Esmé.

J'ouvris les yeux et levai mon regard vers ma mère. Elle me regardais et se tenait près de l'encadrement de ma porte, demandant accès d'entrer dans ma chambre.

-Que fais-tu dans le noir, chérie? Me demanda t-elle en allumant l'interrupteur. Tu t'es enfermée tout l'après-midi, as-tu au moins fait ta valise?

J'avais passé l'après-midi assise, seule dans ma chambre, sur ma moquette et mon carnet entre les mains, tentant de trouver réponse à cette couleur. Je baissai les yeux sur le cahier qui était posé sur mes genoux. Il n'y avais que le mot pêche d'écrit, rien d'autre, mon temps de réflexion n'avait servi a rien! Je désespérais.

-Viens je vais t'aider pour tes valises. Ton père veut que tout soit prêts pour son arriver, me dit-elle en sortant ma valise verte pomme de sous mon lit.

Je fermai mon cahier après avoir plié le haut de ma page, pour ne pas la perdre, et laissais tomber mon crayon et mon carnet sur ma table de chevet. Je me levai et allai aider ma mère . Esmé me sourit et plia le linge que je lui tendais, dans ma valise. Nous partions ce soir pour un congrès à Washington et nous devions accompagner papa. Esmé sortit une housse de mon armoire et la déposa sur ma valise.

-Ton père veut que tu mettes cette robe pour le congrès, m'expliqua ma mère tandis que mon regard déviais sur la housse.

-Nous allons revenir dimanche dans la nuit, n'est-ce pas?

-Si tout va bien, oui, m'assura t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer entre tes frères et tes soeurs. Ton père leur a parlé.

Je hochai la tête et fixai ma fenêtre. Le jour était descendu depuis longtemps et le ciel était déjà bien sombre. La famille ne devait pas tardé à rentrer.

-Tu descends manger un morceau avant que l'on parte, princesse.

**Carlisle pov.**

J'appréhendais, un peu, cette fin de semaine. Depuis dis ans, nous nous étions jamais absentés, Esmé et moi. En Angleterre, les enfants avaient mit bien plus que la maison au sol. Plus aucun meuble n'étaient au rez-de-chaussé, toutes les fenêtres fracassées et s'était la limite si la maison tenait encore debout. Ils avaient amplement dépassé les bornes et ils avaient bien regretté leurs gestes. Ça avait prit un bon bout de temps avant de ravoir la chose la plus précieuse à leurs yeux. Ils avaient fini par comprendre leurs gestes.

Si je revenais dimanche au soir et que la maison serait dans un état désastreux. Ils regretteraient leur simple venue dans ce monde. Pas de la violence, j'en étais contre, mais j'allais bien trouver quelque chose pour les faire enrager un peu.

J'avais pu rentre a la maison plus tôt aujourd'hui, puisque nous devions partir pour Washington. Tout le voyage nous était payé par l'hôpital, seul nos dépenses personnels passaient sur mon compte., mais Lérissa et Esmé étaient sage sur ce point, je savais que je n'allais pas être ruiné... Façon de parler, j'avais plusieurs économie de côté. J'aimais quand même les gâter.

J'entrai dans la villa et les rires de Lérissa me parvinrent aux oreilles. Esmé était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé et souriait a la vue d'Emmett et de Lérissa qui dansait avec le nouveau jeu sur la console. J'avais acheté une Wii pour le plaisir d'Emmett et des enfants, mais plus de notre ours. Lérissa adorait danser et elle avait tout les jeux sur la console qui lui permettais de le faire. Dernièrement, elle avait craqué sur le jeu de Michael Jackson The experience. J'airais aimé pouvoir lui offrir de vrais cours de danse, mais avec notre condition, s'était risqué, donc elle se contentait des jeux comme celui-ci. Emmett aimait jouer avec elle, même si il perdait toujours.

Je m'approchai de ma femme et passai mes bras autour d'elle. Esmé me sourit et retourna contempler notre fille qui riait de l'exploit médiocre d'Emmett. Disons qu'il n'avait pas la danse dans le sang.

-Tout c'est bien passé aujourd'hui? Demandai-je aux creux de l'oreille d'Esmé.

-Et bien, Lérissa est restée dans sa chambre presque toute la journée. Lorsque je suis monté dans sa chambre pour voir si elle avait fait sa valise, rien n'était fait. Elle était assise au sol, les yeux clos, un cahier sur les genoux et un crayon entre les mains.

Je levai mes yeux vers ma fille qui dansait sur Billie Jean de Michael Jackson. Je ne comprenais pas trop son attitude ces temps-si. Elle essayait peut-être de nous cacher quelque chose.

-Je suis sure que ce n'est rien de grave... Elle a mangé?

-Non elle vient de descendre. Elle a demandé à Emmett si il voulait jouer avec elle. Et tu sais comme moi qu'ils sont drôle ensemble, j'ai commencer à les regarder.

-Regarde papa, j'ai encore battu Emmett, s'exclama Lérissa qui montait à nos côtés en sautillant.

Je souris en posant mon regard sur l'écran. Effectivement, Lérissa menait par beaucoup de points d'avance. Elle battait toujours Emmett.

-Je vois ça, je crains qu'Emmett n'ait bien cerné les règles du jeu. Tu ranges et tu nous aide pour ton goûter?

-Une dernière! Me supplia t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai, avec Esmé, vers la cuisine. Nous avions trouvé Lérissa en Italie, de là son adoration pour les pâtes. Esmé sortit les préparations pour faire des pâtes rosée à la vodka, Lérissa les adorait et il n'y avait que très peu d'alcool dans la recette. J'aimais aider Esmé à préparer à manger pour notre fille, comme ça, on retrouvait un semblant de normalité.

Lérissa entra dans la cuisine souriante, elle devait encore avoir battu Emmett au jeu. Elle sauta sur le plan de travail et s'y installa. Je posai un baiser sur son front et lui faisant goûter la sauce que je préparait. Elle acquiesça d'un sourire et je retournai à ma préparation des légumes.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée? Esmé m'a dit que tu l'avais, en majeure partie, passé dans ta chambre.

-Je suis un peu perdue, en fait. Mes prémonitions ne me mènent à rien. Je n'ai fait que chercher des réponses.

-Sans livres et sans internet? Ajouta ma femme.

-La plupart du temps les réponses sont enfoui au fond de moi, comme si je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je le ressens, tout simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais? La questionnai-je.

Lérissa évita mon regard et porta ses yeux d'or vers la fenêtre. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait nous annoncer. Comme si s'était interdit et qu'elle prenait un risque. Lérissa se mordit légèrement les lèvres et répondit:

-Quelque chose que je ne me souviens plus, une couleur, une âme, quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu ne te souviens plus de ta prémonition?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je cherche quelque chose que j'ai déjà su, mais que je ne me souviens plus.

-Disons que c'est plus claire ainsi.

-Va donc mettre tes couverts ma princesse, c'est bientôt prêt, nous coupa Esmé.

Lérissa sauta du plan, prit ce qu'elle avait besoin et alla les placé sur la table. J'étais sure qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose ou qu'elle avait peur de parler, bref, tout ceci pesait sur ses épaules.

* * *

Après son repas, Lérissa alla s'installer au salon le temps que nous chargions la voiture. Lorsque Esmé vint me porter la dernière valise, elle m'annonça que la petite dormait et que Edward arrivait avec sa coéquipière de biologie.

Je pris la main de ma femme et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

-Alice, tu peux aller me chercher un jogging et un t-shirt pour ta sœur, demandai-je à notre lutin lorsqu'elle passa près de nous.

Elle accepta et monta à l'étage. Esmé se dirigea au salon, tandis que je montai chercher mes dossiers dans mon bureau. Je passai devant la chambre de Lérissa et quelque chose attira mon attention. Un cahier vert était posé sur la moquette blanche. Ça devait être la cahier que Esmé m'avait parlé. J'entrais dans la chambre rose de Lérissa et attrapai le cahier. Je l'ouvris et le feuilletai. S'était des couleurs, plusieurs couleurs écrite nous sur blanc, au dessus de définition. En fait plusieurs mots, ils étaient écrit sans écrire une phrase complète. Je tombai sur la page du doré.

_Or_

_Positif: personne aimante, pleine d'affection, leader, sagesse, belle beauté intérieur..._

_Négatif: personne croyant tout, forte d'esprit, trop curieuse, trop acharné..._

Il en était ainsi pour toute les couleurs, à l'exception de la dernière, il n'y avait rien d'inscrit sauf la couleur...

-Carlisle, viens vite! S'écria Esmé du salon.

Je laissai tomber le cahier sur le lit de ma jeune fille et rejoignit le salon à la vitesse vampirique. Esmé, ainsi que le reste de la famille avait le regard rivé sur Lérissa. Dans son sommeil, la petite tremblait et était prise de sueur froide. Je me penchai su ma fille et posai ma main glacé sur son front. Elle d'habitude d'une douce température était bouillante de fièvre. Je voyais ses paupières d'un lilas tendre close, s'agiter lors de son sommeil.

-Lérissa, dis-je doucement, réveille-toi... Esmé, mon amour, peux-tu aller me chercher de la glace dans un linge humide, cela va faire descendre sa température... enfin j'espère.

Esmé quitta le salon à la course en direction de l'une des salle de bain de la villa. Je fixai mon attention sur ma petite fille, elle était toujours aussi agiter. Il était rare que Lérissa soit malade.

-Y'a un problème? Nous demanda Edward qui venait d'entrer dans la maison avec sa coéquipière, une jolie jeune femme humaine, qui n'aidait certainement en rien aux symptômes de Lérissa. La petite a toujours eu du mal avec ses réaction face aux humains.

-Ouais toi! Répondit mon fils ainé.

-Emmett, le grondai-je avant de reporter mon attention sur Edward. Tu avais promis, comme tout les autres... ta sœur est malade, elle a des sueurs froides. Peut-être devriez-vous monter, vous en avez beaucoup à faire.

-_Lérissa a de la difficulté avec ses prémonitions et avec une humaine près d'elle, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution..._ajoutai-je par la pensée.

Edward acquiesça et conduit la jeune femme vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près du canapé, Lérissa poussa un cri en se réveillant et en plaquant ses paumes contre ses tempes. Elle éclata d'un sanglot bruyant en se balançant d'avant en arrière. La jeune femme qui était avec Edward sursauta et se laissa guider par mon fils. Esmé arriva en courant, nature humaine, avec la glace et me la tendit inquiète. Je passai le linge ainsi que la glace sur le visage de ma fille et l'attirai dans mon étreinte, elle se cala contre mon torse. Je lançai un regard vers mes enfants et ils comprirent le message. Ils prirent la direction de leur chambre respective. Esmé s'assit à côté de moi et passa ses bras autour de mon buste ainsi que celui de la petite. Lérissa sanglotait toujours dans mes bras.

-Carlisle, j'ai peur, murmura Esmé contre moi.

Je levai mon bras et le passai autour des épaules de ma femme. Si il arrivait quoi que se soit à notre petite perle, aucun de nous deux ne s'en relèverais complètement.

-Tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant, mon amour, c'est d'attendre qu'elle se calme et qu'on la soutienne comme les parent que nous sommes.

**Edward pov**

Ça faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je n'entendais plus les sanglots éprouvants de ma jeune sœur et une bonne heure et demi que j'étais monté dans ma chambre avec la magnifique Bella. Celle-ci était étendue sur le ventre au travers de mes draps, l'ordinateur portable posé devant elle, son crayon dans les mains et son cahier près d'elle.

Bella soupira et se retourna sur le dos. Je me retournai entièrement vers elle et souris à cette image. Elle avait les yeux fermé et se mordillait légèrement les lèvres. La vision étai purement sensuel. Je m'imaginais pousser son ordinateur et grimper sur elle tel un félin en chasse de sa proie. Plonger mon visage dans son cou pour pouvoir humer cette odeur exquise... embrasser ses lèvres qui étaient pleines et tentatrices.

-Désolé de te demander cela comme ça, mais t'a un soda? Me demanda t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Il doit bien en avoir dans la cuisine, me souvenais-je alors que ma jeune sœur adorait en prendre le soir. Tu peux venir avec moi.

-Parfait! Mes jambes commençaient à devenir lourdes, s'exclama t-elle en sautant du lit.

-Comment peux-tu être engourdie? Tu n'as cessé de bouger sur mon matelas, la taquinai-je.

Bella me tira la langue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle faisait illusion de me bouder. Je haussai les yeux vers le ciel et posai une main dans le bas de son dos, nous prîmes la direction de la cuisine. Bella était silencieuse et regardait partout autour d'elle, comme si cette maison était différente des autres, la seule différence qui me sautait aux yeux, était que nous étions des vampires, rien d'autre. Nous vivions dans une maison normal. En entrant dan la cuisine, je fus surpris d'apercevoir mon père appuyé sur le plan de travail. Un cahier devant lui.

-Je pensais que vous deviez partir pour Washington, m'exclamai-je en prenant un soda pour la belle.

Carlisle leva son regard du cahier et le posa sur Bella et sur moi. La belle rougit à l'intensité du regard qui lui portait mon père et elle prit la canette que je lui tendais le regard bas.

-Ta sœur c'est calmé que depuis une vingtaine de minute, tout au plus, m'informa t-il. Elle prend un bain pour faire baisser sa température, nous partirons après.

-Ton frère se rend à Washington? Me questionna Bella.

Prit d'un fou rire, je tentai de répondre à Bella.

-Carlisle n'est pas mon frère Bella, riais-je. Je te présente mon père.

-Je-je suis confuse, veuillez m'excuser, bégaya t-elle.

-Si tu continue à me vouvoyer ainsi, jeune fille, c'est là que je vais me sentir vieux, répliqua mon père amusé par la situation.

Bella rougit de plus belle et baissa son regard sur la canette qu'elle torturait de ses doigts, s'était un fait cocasse.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, miss Bella, sourit-il.

-Moi de même, monsieur Cullen.

-Juste Carlisle, s'il te plaît.

-Que lisais-tu? Lui demandai-je en passant un bras autour de Bella pour lui éviter de la faire se sentir trop gêner, elle ne devait pas l'être, mais pourtant ses rougeurs étaient trop mignonne. Bella se colla à moi en son odeur s'empreignit dans mes vêtements.

-Un cahier que j'ai trouver dans la chambre de ta petite sœur. Tu sais, les rêves qu'elle ne veut à peine nous parler, je pense que ce cahier pourrait nous aider à mieux les cerner.

-_Ta petite sœur est faible et elle nous cache quelque chose, il faut essayer de l'aider. Même si elle ne nous dit rien. En tant que sa famille, nous devons la rendre heureuse. Ses prémonitions ne la rend pas heureuse et cela nous rend tous triste._

Je hochai la tête à ce que mon père venait de me dire par la pensée. Il avait raison, sans nous en rendre compte, ma petite sœur s'éloignait de nous.

-Elle a écrit plusieurs couleurs avec des points positif et négatif, ajouta Carlisle.

-Vous savez, je fais moi aussi des rêves qui me portent entièrement sur les couleurs, nous raconta Bella. Quelque chose me pousse à connaître le fond des couleurs, comme si s'était utile pour moi, mais je l'ignore encore pourquoi, je sens leur vibration, lors de mes rêves et j'essaie de trouver leur sens... je sais que s'est étrange mais je connais les points positif et négatif des couleurs moi aussi.

Mon père de plus en plus intrigué fouilla dans le cahier à la rechercher d'une page et se tourna vers Bella.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens lorsque je te dis bleu? Demanda mon père en tenant le cahier devant lui, prêt à répondre à la moindre fausse réponse venant de la belle.

-Lorsque je vois bleu, je ressens une profonde tristesse, presque de la mélancolie. Souvent, lorsqu'on emploi le couleur bleu, c'est qu'on est atteint par quelque chose, mais cette couleur nous apporte sagesse et la raison.

-C'est exactement ce qui est écrit, se surprit Carlisle en jetant un regard étonné vers Bella, elle était peut-être différente des autres. Comment sais-tu ça?

-Ma grand-mère, lorsqu'elle était vivante, m'a parlé des couleurs. Elle en voyait, elle aussi dans ses rêves. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris et lorsqu'elle est décédé, les couleurs dans ma tête sont devenue plus concrète. J'ai toujours su qu'il fallait écouter ces couleurs, qu'elles nous parlaient et nous dictaient si une personne qui nous est cher a besoin de notre aide.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Bella avait réussi à ce créer une place au sein de nous. Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle et je sentis son petit corps se presser contre moi.

-Tu savais que tout ce que tu venais de nous dire nous aide beaucoup, Bella. Je te remercie.

-Pour une fois que ça me sert à quelque chose, se contenta t-elle de nous dire.

Esmé entra dans la cuisine à ce moment, avec une Lérissa tombant de fatigue dans les bras. Carlisle s'approcha d'elles et prit la plus jeune contre lui. Elle chigna un peu, mais se calma rapidement, surement en sentant l'étreinte puissante de mon père. Elle adorait Carlisle.

-Je vous remercie Bella, et j'aimerais qu'on en reparle si vous le voulez bien. Cela pourrait m'éclairer.

-Oui bien sure, accepta t-elle.

Carlisle nous sourit et ils partirent ver la voiture. J'entrainai Bella à ma suite vers le salon, où je la repris contre moi et je regardais ma famille partir vers Washington. Je posai mon menton sur la tête de Bella et soupirai. Alors comme ça ma Bella était spéciale! Au fond de moi, je crois l'avoir toujours su.

**

* * *

**

**Coucou et oui je sais, ce chapitre est en retard, mais ma semaine d'examen a eu lieu en même temps... mais je vous reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic et aussi pour l'âme angélique... merci de votre compréhension face à mon problème de technologie, mais je vous remercie tout de même d'être patient... rendez-vous plus tard... merci.**


	5. message

Bonjour tout le monde...

et oui je sais ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Dans mes conditions actuelle il m'est difficile d'écrire

Je vous explique...

Premièrement, je rentre en grosse session d'examen qui me permet de savoir si je peux passer au niveau supérieur.

Deuxièmement, je viens de perdre un membre assez important dans ma famille, il m'est donc difficile d'être concentrer. C'est vraiment difficile pour moi... cette personne était cher à mes yeux.

Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, loin de là cette idée, je vous demande juste quelque temps, et je vous reviens rapidement.

Merci de me suivre

Alexe


End file.
